


Cooperation

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cooperative Pining, F/F, Nia & Lena bond over their growing feelings for Kara, Pining, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Lena catches Nia sleep-talking about Kara at her desk and the ensuing conversation turns to something a little different than what Dreamer fears.





	Cooperation

**Author's Note:**

> I should note that I very much love Brainy/Nia on the show. I just happen to like the idea of Nia having feelings for ladies too.

She wakes from her impromptu bout of Super-narcolepsy. Shaken awake by the hand of one Lena Luthor. Nia's cheek are already a shade of deep pink from the enjoyable memories of her dreams. It only deepens under the scrutiny of her boss. "Sorry, I get these bouts of forced sleep and…"

Lena interrupts the fearful rant with a reassuring hand placed on Nia's."Oh I know, I've been told." 

“Is there anything I can do for you?” Nia asks, rubbing her eyes, trying to get the sleep out of her face.

Lena tries to give a confident smile. "You were sleep talking and I thought you were in a meeting with  _ someone  _ I was hoping to see." the smile fades as soon as it appears, her gaze fall and falter.

Nia groans and hides her face inside of her hands, mumbling against her palms. "Kill me now." 

Lena sits on the edge of Nia’s desk. “I think that’d be overkill for just a little sleep talking.”

Nia stares. “Oh that’s not ‘just’ a little sleep talking. I know what I said. It’s especially embarrassing in front of you.”

Lena seems a little surprised by the statement. “Why me specifically?”

“Lena, if you think no one noticed you  _ staring _ at Kara when she’s not looking...” Nia drum her finger nervously on her knee. “This just makes everything terrible and awkward. You heard what I was saying!” 

“I did and I can’t blame you, she does have a kissable face.” Lena concedes, she stands from the desk. “Look, this doesn’t have to be awkward or terrible. I heard you say you wanted to kiss her and I’m apparently obvious in my own ways. I… I’m under no illusion that I’ll ever score a chance with her.” 

“We are a pair of disasters both pining for the same tragically straight girl.” Nia accepts grimly and throws her hands up. “I suppose that’s something to bond over!” 

Lena stands from the desk and look through the window, into the rest of the office space. “I used to be every bit of the ice queen people can think I am. It took me a while to realize it, but it’s like Kara gave me a part of her sunshine.”

“Yeah, when she’s in my dreams there’s always this sunlight everywhere behind her, like an angel’s halo.” Nia rests her chin on her desk and release a bone-deep sigh. “Ugh, Slender Aphrodite has overcome me with longing for a girl.” 

“Is this your first time thinking of a girl like that?” Lena looks over her shoulder at Nia, curious. 

“Yes. I might like, need a drink or maybe some greasy food.” Nia finally sit up straight. “Where is she by the way? I know she’s not in her office.” 

“Out interviewing the owner of Dollywood.” Lena verifies the claim by checking her texts. 

“Think we have time to get a box of donuts and anonymously leave it on her desk?” Nia looks at the clock at the bottom of her computer screen.

“I can make sure we do.” Lena smiles a wicked smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Eventual 2nd chapter will include Kara facepalming over these 2 idiots.


End file.
